Maybe Tomorrow
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: COMPLETE. [Hermione’s POV] [Excerpt C6 DtoH “Hermione, do you really want a normal life without wizards?” “Um, yeah. . .” “How about me for an exception?”] DMHGRWJF. READ ON. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Frozen

Maybe Tomorrow ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
FORMAT: past tense narrative of Hermione. Words enclosed in double slant bars ( // ) indicate present tense point of view of Hermione while she was in the scene. Also, chapter title is/are the word/s that can be found last in that given chapter.  
  
***THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO PATIENTLY WAITED FOR THIS.THANK YOU SO MUCH! [Clementina : I as well are fond of writing (and reading) D/H fics. I hope you like this one too]  
  
[asianbabygrl : I reckon it would be better said to "start typing" as I have done writing this with paper and pen long before. Well, here it is. My apologies for the delay =)]  
  
[water-princess123 : I will update more soon. Thanks for the review!]  
  
[Fiery Slut : here it goes]  
  
[SuperStar4eva88 : I hope you will really find the story as it progresses. Plot-wise, I recommend you read my other fic "Adrenaline Rush"]  
  
[Erica (Nspongebabie@aol.com) : thanks for the review! Here's chapter 1 for you. The other installments would come soon, now that I'm back with a new PC]  
  
[DKNYgal : it is a great honor to have you post your first review for my fic. I tried not to spill as much of the plot in the default chapter so that you guys can still have the 'thrill' to read it. Anyways, I hope you keep updated. Thanks!]  
  
[lv : I'm back! Yes! Now you can expect more updates as I have the "luxury" of my PC again. Thanks for the review!]  
  
[Kara Black : is this a good thing that I updated? LOL. Thanks to you too!]  
  
[mic : wait no more as chapter 1 is now here for you!]  
  
[nikky : now you can read it! I'm glad you liked the summary. Keep posted!]  
  
[Kayla (mineforalltime@hotmail.com) : time and again, I pushed myself to start typing again. I don't really see my summaries that good but I get good feedbacks on almost all my fics. I hope that's a good thing.]  
  
[tsunami : nice name you got there! Anyways, that was just an introduction to the fic so that you guys could have an overview of what to expect. Other readers wouldn't really bother to read your fic if they don't see, more or less, what the story is about. Thanks for dropping a review!]  
  
[nameless me : it just goes around the chess game that Ron has to win in order to keep Hermione as his gf. He has to contend with Justin Fletchley, who is Hermione's ex-boyfriend so that Justin would not be able to get her back and have Hermione to sleep with Draco. . . er well, from the looks of it, everyone has a bit of a clue what's going to happen *wink*]  
  
[eb1982 : I didn't get your drift there. . . anyways, it really isn't a summary, but an introduction. I wouldn't even dare to make a "formal summary" as it would spoil everything. Since I'm into twisting the story every now and then, it is not advisable to make a "summary"]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Frozen  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I woke up again. I slowly sat up straight feeling a naked man beside me . . .  
  
Ron. . .  
  
We've been like this for three weeks now since I allowed myself to commit to him. Maybe he deserved to be happy. I reckon he'll feel bad if I rejected him.  
  
"Ron, wake up! Breakfast started already and we'll be late for class again. I felt so humiliated last time when Snape scolded us in front of the class . . . and if we're late, Malfoy would have enough reason to ruin our day again, so if you're not getting up, I'll kick you of the bed"  
  
I practically yelled my lengthy sentences when he rolled to his left, falling to the floor.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm up", was all Ron said as he rubbed on a bruised knee that met the floor first.  
  
//Watching him do his everyday antics make me laugh, though sometimes I get pretty bored. Not that Ron is boring or anything . . . it's just that I can't see myself in this situation over again//  
  
//Viktor was different. He treated me well. I remember the time I went to Bulgaria to pay him a visit, everything seemed right. But still, I knew he isn't the one for me . . . definitely not him//  
  
//Seamus was fine though he's just like Ron. Sure thing he's funny, hilarious even, and he never ceased to put smile on my face. It's just that I can't stop myself from being curious whether he is gay or what. Seamus is sort of feminine to me. . . more feminine than I am//  
  
//Justin . . . ooooh. . . Justin. He is the perfect man. It's bad that he got friends with Malfoy. If not for the fact that they are, indeed, friends, I shouldn't have ended our relationship. I wouldn't be caught with anyone who's related to the ferret! Nonetheless, I miss Justin . . . those cute curls on his hair that I love touching when we make love . . . oh well. . .//  
  
//The list goes on. Boys had shared the same bed with me but no one could give me the satisfaction I want, though Justin came close.  
  
//When will my fairy tale Prince Charming come? I hope it would be soon . . .//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron and I walked to the Great Hall when five students walked past us.  
  
Three were walking ahead of the other two.  
  
When I saw who they were, I wanted to hide at once.  
  
Justin smiled at me as he greeted, "Hi Hermione". I felt my heart skip a beat especially when he winked at me afterwards.  
  
"Come on. I don't have time for those two whores", Malfoy said with a death glare.  
  
//Who does he think he is anyway? Even the thought of Malfoy irritates me. Anyway, he can't ruin my day now. Justin said hi to me again and it's enough to brighten my day//  
  
//Okay, Zabbini just winked at me. What is he getting at? Does he think I'm the whore here? It's them! These three good-looking men have been notoriously talked about among the students for being the temptations they are. They must have slept with all the girls who would swoon over them//  
  
//Wait! Was that Zabbini winking at me again? The nerve! I should confront him now//  
  
"Could you stop winking at me? You couldn't get me that easily you know!"  
  
I hoped those words were enough but they all stopped with the albino giving me another disgusted look.  
  
"Well I thought that you want to try me in bed too. Guys have been talking about you and how the bookworm works in bed. . . you'll make a living out of it if you ask them to pay you afterwards"  
  
//Okay, so everyone in their group is laughing. Ron, wouldn't you just defend me the least? Wait, where's Ron? . . . argh! He ran away again//  
  
Time to defend myself once more . . . "I don't need guys to pay my service. My parents earn well so I don't need anyone else's money. Besides, I only get laid I if I love the person and not for the pleasure that sexual intercourse can bring me"  
  
//Did I say the right thing? Now what? They're teasing Justin!//  
  
"SO, you LOVED Fletchley. I should have known. Honestly Granger, aside from being the nerd you are, I thought you were a downright prostitute", Draco said with a sexy look.  
  
Did I just say "sexy"? Malfoy isn't sexy! Get that through your thick head Mione!  
  
//Zabbini hit the albino at his back with glimmering eyes. I bet he's going to say something bad . . . I can feel it//  
  
Zabbini spoke with malicious eyes on the ferret. "Malfoy, why won't you try the bitch tonight? I reckon it would be fun to have you both in bed. It's been long time since you last gambled for sex. What do you reckon?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed boisterously behind them. If I could, I should have smacked their faces on the wall!  
  
"Never! I'll never touch a Mudblood. If you four will still waste your time on that whore, I'll go ahead. I have better things to attend to than spend my precious time on a worthless muggle"  
  
"Some things like---Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
//Did I just have to ask that? Oh Hermione, you've got to leave before Malfoy kills you!//  
  
Goyle spoke for the second time this year. Must have counted them all if Malfoy didn't do all the talking. For a man, Malfoy talked too much. "Granger's talking", Goyle said.  
  
//What is he thinking? Of course I'm, talking! I can talk for Pete's sake!  
  
//So here comes Malfoy walking towards me. . .No, you stop there! Stop! Don't get any near me, okay?!//  
  
"Yes, things like Pansy Parkinson"  
  
Malfoy turned around in no time with one glance, then he entered the hall towards their table.  
  
"Hey Justin, why won't we dare Malfoy to spend the night with your ex- girlfriend? Let's settle it on a game of wizards' chess. . .you against Weasley. What do you reckon? He couldn't beat you at that! You play for Malfoy"  
  
//Could I kill Zabbini right now? Goddamn I will even if I have to go to Azkaban!//  
  
"Sure, Let's have it tonight at dinner. We'll tell Weasley and Malfoy. It'd be loads of fun"  
  
"Justin! You can't possibly tolerate this! You know what my stand on bets are!"  
  
God! Did Justin just agree to have me as prize?  
  
I gave him puppy eyes but deep inside . . . I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!  
  
"Hermione, I haven't forgotten. The thing is, if Weasley wins, you'll be safe. But that is most likely not to happen. And if I win, you'll serve Malfoy tonight. Not just that. I'll put the stakes higher. If I win, you'll not only sleep with Malfoy but you'll be my girlfriend again. You know I've almost loved you Hermione. I couldn't fathom why you don't want me around Malfoy. I tell you, I'll do anything to win you back. Hold me to my word, you'll be mine before Weasley could say FOUL"  
  
"But Justin---"  
  
I tried to retort but his finger came in contact with my lips. How soft his fingers were . . . his eyes staring at me . . . it's heaven.  
  
"Tonight love. . . ask your boyfriend to put his best foot in. I'm not allowing defeat tonight. Not when it concerns you . . ."  
  
Justin leaned I to kiss me. All I could do was kiss back. I still loved him. . . I really did, but this is wrong.  
  
I stood there as they left me alone. I tried to move my legs but it didn't move. . . I was frozen. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
*** lalalalalalal . . . got you there? Expect funny remarks of Hermione in her point-of-view in the next chapter. Next chappie will end with the scene after the winner's 'celebration'.  
  
**okay, so you hang on. It started weak, I know. To make up for it, you'll get 2chapters of foreplay and sex. How's that? **evilsmirk**  
  
**review!** 


	2. Chapter 2 Unfair

Maybe Tomorrow ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 2 Unfair  
  
//The news spread fast like selling popcorns in movie houses. If I could only tell the professors about this! But I can't. if I tell them, it would mean admitting that I have been sleeping with other students. THAT AIN'T RIGHT!//  
  
//Hermione, you need to come inside. Ron will need your support. . . ALL of your support. If he loses. . . Oh Merlin! The horror of the thought! I'm not going to sleep with Malfoy!//  
  
I entereed just as everyone hushed down, staring at me from the moment I was visible from the door, until I was able to settle at Ron's side.  
  
//COULD YOU ALL STOP STARING!//  
  
"Ron, you have to do your best. If you'll lose, I'll cut my head off. There is NO way that I'm going to have sex with that bastard!"  
  
"I know Mione. Calm down. Everything's under my control"  
  
"I CAN'T calm down Ron! If you were in my place, you'd wish you were never born!"  
  
Malfoy cut in.  
  
"I hope you win Weasley. . . I mean you should. My father will be very disappointed if he will hear about this"  
  
"Speak for yourself Malfoy! What difference would this bet make anyway? You've always been placing bets for a one-night stand with girls around here!"  
  
I yelled only to get a death glare in return.  
  
"If my assumptions are true, you've been dying to touch a pureblood like me"  
  
"Sod off!"  
  
"Fletchley, if you win, you can take her with you. I'm disgusted even at the thought of touching her. It must be terrible for another pureblood like you to have the bitch as your girlfriend. If I knew her any better, I would say that she got her first experience with Krum in 4th year"  
  
"EXCUSE ME, I did not do anything with Krum during 4th year!"  
  
"5th year then"  
  
He answered smugly. Honestly, I couldn't remember when my first time was. I guess Malfoy's right. I had it in 4th year.  
  
Everyone 'ooh-ed' and smirked at me. Now every student thought I was a whore!  
  
"Stop it Malfoy. Let's start the game. Just wish hard that Ron will win", Harry said. I noted to thank him after.  
  
Harry took an arm over my shoulder and smiled at me.  
  
"Expect the worse Mione. Fletchley is good at Wizards' chess. He can easily beat Ron"  
  
//Should that comfort me? Even loads of chocolate couldn't calm me right now!//  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was a fast game. In ten minutes, a triumphant voice claimed "Checkmate".  
  
It was Justin.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Malfoy and I said in unison.  
  
//This couldn't be worse for him than it is for me! I'm the prize here. . . wrong. Not the prize. I'm the consolation. Malfoy would say he got the crumbs//  
  
"I'm leaving". I walked towards the door but Crabbe and Goyle got hold of me from behind. I turned to them seeing their fat heads shake in disapproval.  
  
"Wait! One more game! That was the practice game right?", Ron panicked. If he was panicking, what more was I feeling?  
  
Justin replied. "Afraid to lose Hermione aren't you? Are you expecting your sexual frustration to kill you? I bet she's better in bed now than she was when we were together. . . in bed, that is. Well Weasley, if another gam is what you want, you'll have it though it would be useless. I'd still win" he ficed the pieces again and motioned for Ron to start.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Justin was right. He won. I thought Ron could talk me out of this.  
  
"Wait, I have an offer. In exchange for Hermione, I will be slave to you for a day", Ron pleaded as Justin watched him in amusement.  
  
"No"  
  
"A week"  
  
"No"  
  
"A week and four days"  
  
"No"  
  
"A month!"  
  
"NO Weasley. She's mine now and I will lend her to Malfoy tonight. My decision's final. Thanks to Zabbini. He thought of about this"  
  
Justin stood from his seat and went over to where I was standing. He slid his hand inside my school robe.  
  
"You're mine again"  
  
"Am I just an object to you?"  
  
//I've never been this serious. This is more serious than my studies. It never daunted on me that Justin looked at me that low//  
  
"Don't get me wrong Hermione. I'm glad that you're mine again. I felt really bad when we broke up"  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"I asked. I had to know.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then you will talk me out of this"  
  
He kissed me in reply nut I didn't return it.  
  
"No. We had a deal"  
  
"A deal that I didn't approve of in the first place?"  
  
"It's just one night Hermione. It couldn't be that bad"  
  
"You don't understand, do you? I'm not going to sleep with my enemy. You can't force me to"  
  
Justin was about to reply when he turned his head around. He searched for Malfoy but he was already gone.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Justin took my hand and he guided me out of the hall. Zabbini, Crabbe, and Goyle followed short.  
  
I kept on cursing Ron in my head. We walked to the Head Boy's dormitory when Justin spoke.  
  
"Here you are"  
  
"I'm not going inside"  
  
"Nor am I allowing you to come inside", Malfoy broke in as he came out of the portrait hole that led to the common room of his personal dormitory.  
  
"Justin, you can't do this to me!"  
  
I yelled but the two pigs grabbed me and dragged me helplessly inside. I saw Zabbini an dJusitn walk in afterwards.  
  
"Let's have a drink to Justin's victory!", Zabbini proclaimed as he poured wine into the glasses.  
  
He handed the last to Malfoy. Malfoy took it roughly then he stared at me. I felt naked with his stare. To my surprise, he stood and handed me the glass.  
  
"This is yours. I'm going to drink from the bottle"  
  
At that moment, I felt like a prostitute. It didn't occur to me before the game that it would end up like this. Malfoy would have wanted himself to be wasted than remember anythignthat could happen.  
  
I never saw him so desperate. He drank from the bottle and finished it at once. It was the first time that I saw Head Boy in his most human state. It didn't cross my mind that Malfoy had feelings too. I must say I was feeling more pity for him than myself.  
  
I stood to leave.  
  
//I couldn't bear seeing Malfoy like this. In the first place, I shouldn't be feeling like this! He IS the enemy! Why am I feeling sorry for him?//  
  
Then a hand caught my wrist. I didn't turn around. Slowly, the man behind me drew himself close. He smelled great despite the aroma of wine. I didn't move. I shut my eyes and smelled more of him. When the man spoke, I woke awake from my trance. "You are not going anywhere Mudblood".  
  
I heard footsteps from behind as I tried to struggle free of the bastard's grip. He was so strong!  
  
I saw the other four walk past us and Justin didn't even look at me. I knew he didn't want this to happen. He was even the first one to leave. He almost stumbled onto the floor as well.  
  
Zabbini winked at me again as the pigs snorted their way out.  
  
I was thrown to the floor and my face practically smashed on it. I turned to look at Malfoy with an evil smirk playing on his lips.  
  
He was drunk.  
  
He took off his robe.  
  
//Oh no! This is not happening! This is unfair!//  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ahaha! Naughty me. I hope you like how the story is going. . . (ahem) [you know where this is headed, or don't you?]  
  
hang on in there and next chappie will be posted in a short time.  
  
As usual folks, read and REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3 It's Him

Maybe Tomorrow ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 3 It's Him  
  
Malfoy sat on the couch without saying a word. I was still on the floor and I felt like talking.  
  
"I am leaving and there's no point for you to stop me. I know you don't want this so before you strangle me to death, I'm out of here"  
  
I waited for his reply but nothing came. At least he could have told me that I shouldn't be there in the first place!  
  
"Aren't you going to talk?", I asked furiously, seemingly irritated with his silence. It's not Malfoy if he wasn't talking his ass off.  
  
"Shhhhh. . . I'm letting it sink. I'm still sober", he replied.  
  
//What nerve! All this time he was actually considering spending the night with me!//  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"Maybe I am"  
  
"No, you ARE"  
  
"Okay, I'm getting it". Malfoy shook his head. His sight must have started to fail him.  
  
"Getting what?"  
  
//I think I should leave now. . . on second thoughts, I'M LEAVING!//  
  
The ugly ferret started to walk towards me and I started to run for it. I froze in the middle of it and felt that I was being levitated backwards.  
  
I suddenly felt his arms around my waist. I felt his length from behind.  
  
He whispered in my ear. I must have frozen under his warm breath. I never reacted like that to any man who whispered something to me.  
  
"How are you with Fletchley?", he asked. I replied, "Why would you ask?". "I want to know"  
  
//Why would he want to know?//  
  
"You wouldn't care about anything that concerns me"  
  
"Maybe I would"  
  
"Then why would you?"  
  
"I want to know who I'm sleeping with tonight"  
  
"In case you've forgotten, I'm your Mudblood"  
  
"I like the sound of it"  
  
"Of what?", I asked innocently.  
  
"That you're mine"  
  
"I didn't tell you that!"  
  
"You just did"  
  
He placed a wet kiss on my neck. His tongue had a taste of my skin. Honestly, it felt good, great even, but it was wrong.  
  
"Malfoy, let me go this instant. We aren't doing this. My memory is good as it always was and I haven't forgotten the fact that I hate you and you hate me"  
  
"I still do"  
  
"Then stop it!"  
  
I tried to struggle free but he clung on tighter. I tried to step on his feet but he didn't wince one bit.  
  
"Maybe Zabbini's right. It would be fun for us to be together in bed"  
  
He placed his right hand on my left breast. He cupped it gently and fondled it. It was good, that I felt myself getting hot. . . not to mention that his erection was hard behind me.  
  
"I don't love you", I tried to say as I was enjoying his caring hand on my bosom.  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
Malfoy continued his work as his other hand found its way underneath my shirt. I didn't protest. I was liking it---though I knew I could still fight it.  
  
"I don't get laid if I don't love the person. You know that. Besides---"  
  
I stopped talking as he took his lips over the side of my neck again. I tried to finish my sentence as convincing as I could. "--- Idon'thaveagoodreasontodothiswithyou"  
  
Phew! That took a lot of willpower to muster! Malfoy was damn good!  
  
"Tell your friends that you love to hate me. That could be reason enough, couldn't it?"  
  
Malfoy trailed his fingers on my stomach. I must have gasped twice. My abdomen also contracted. Malfoy had a way with his hands. . . they were indeed skillful.  
  
"But you're disgusted with me"  
  
"Not really"  
  
I succumbed to him. My knees fell weak and I fit myself perfectly in his arms. It amazed me how we molded with each other as if we were one and the same.  
  
My hands seemed to control themselves. My left hand searched for his left hand and I covered his with mine. My other hand held his cold, pale cheek while he was down kissing me at my jaw line. I didn't want to talk anymore but he spoke to ask me a question I wouldn't like to answer.  
  
"You like this don't you?", then he continued to nibble on my earlobe.  
  
I couldn't answer. Goddamn I was enjoying it. He was good at foreplay, unlike Ron. Malfoy wanted to catch me unattended, but I'm not letting him.  
  
"Hmmmm. . .", I tried to sound, not giving him the benefit of an answer.  
  
Maybe he was expecting me to say 'yes' that he went lower. . . his left hand went down to my thigh, with my hand still on top of his. I stopped his hand from going any lower as my breathing was already deep. . . but expecting.  
  
He didn't stop. Malfoy caressed on my inner thigh and electricity went through my nerves. I didn't just like what he was doing. . . I loved it.  
  
"I know you want this Granger. You've been curious how my skin feels when it comes into contact with yours". His voice was deep and masculine. . . I was intoxicated with his smell, his voice, and his touch.  
  
"Oh Malfoy, it's getting hot. . ." I groaned. He was driving me insane and the hate I had for him seemed to vanish.  
  
I touched my neck and felt sweat on it. I never expected the ferret to affect me that much. Then I felt his hands on my shoulder. . . he fondled them and slowly took off my robe. He whispered, "Is this any help?" I replied in confusion, "No. . .it's still hot". It was good I had my back on him so that he wouldn't have an idea how I act under such PRESSURE.  
  
In a matter of seconds, my gray top was removed. I was left with my white shirt and skirt.  
  
"Still hot aren't you? It amuses me how fast you get turned on. . . not as fast as Pansy though"  
  
"I don't usually get turned on fast like this"  
  
"Then you do enjoy this"  
  
"This is something I hate to do with you but maybe I'll love it soon enough"  
  
He turned me around very gently and our eyes met. I felt shy the moment he looked at me but he cupped my chin and slowly lifted my head. He stared at me. . .There was no hint of an arrogant, cocky Draco Malfoy. I must admit, I was mesmerized at his stare, but I couldn't return his look much more. I shifted my vision to anything else but his eyes. . .they were way too intoxicating. . .  
  
Malfoy leaned in but he didn't kiss me. Our noses touched kindly and our lips were barely an inch away. We were breathing each other. We were too close that I felt his steady heartbeats on my chest that touched his. He was still staring at me as my eyes wandered on every inch of his flushed skin on his cheeks.  
  
"You know why I hate you?", he asked me in a caring whisper. I replied at once. "Because I'm a muggleborn"  
  
"Maybe, but only Father believes in that. I was just putting up our reputation as purebloods"  
  
I was shocked. I had to think of any more reason why he hates me. I wouldn't let him win this. " maybe because I'm a friend of Harry and Ron's". He answered quickly. "Yes, you may be friends with them but I don't really care"  
  
"Malfoy, I couldn't think of anything else. . . ummm. . . maybe because I beat you in class"  
  
"That's totally fine with me. I don't really study so I don't care"  
  
"You don't?" "Not at all"  
  
"Then I guess the reason why you hate me is very personal. I couldn't think of anything more"  
  
"Indeed, it's personal, but I'll tell you. I had this girlfriend before. . . my first"  
  
"I didn't expect you ever had a girlfriend"  
  
We were still in our private space as he took his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I had nothing else to do so I took my arms around his neck and I enjoyed the closeness we had.  
  
"She was my first. I never had another one after her"  
  
"Figures. . . you have most of the girls around here in your hands. You wouldn't need one"  
  
"I need you. . ."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. What was Malfoy talking about?  
  
"You know I'm with Justin"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then forget about this! I'm leaving". I pulled away and I took my clothes from the floor.  
  
//So there goes my sexual frustration! I thought I was having it with the most handsome student in Hogwarts. Now, I could say that easily. I already admitted my 'intoxication' for him anyways//  
  
I was taking the run for it when I felt his arms around me.  
  
It didn't feel right anymore. . . I was having a connection with him. . . something deeper than being enemies.  
  
//I have to resist him. I love Justin. I know he doesn't want me to do this. I have to go. . . Hermione, get yourself out of this place this instant. . .before you completely fall for him. . .//  
  
"Malfoy. . ." I felt tears running down my cheeks when I heard a sob. . . he was crying. Draco Malfoy was crying.  
  
"Granger, please stay. I long wanted to tell you this---". A hard nudge from my elbow met his stomach. I didn't want to hear him plead.  
  
//I shouldn't be weak now not to resist him//  
  
"Granger, I want you to stay. I'll tell you the real reasons behind my actions---why I always snap at you and make you feel like nothing of another wizard like us. . . it's you. . . you looked like my girlfriend"  
  
I stopped to struggle. I didn't know how to react exactly.  
  
"Well, I'm not her!"  
  
"I know! But please, stay for the night. Help me ease my pain of losing her. . ."  
  
"Losing her?"  
  
"Yes. . . Father took her captive without my knowledge and after months of searching for her, I found her dead at he back of the Malfoy Manor. She was a muggle too. . . just like you. . ."  
  
If there was anything wrong at that moment, it was my feelings for him.  
  
I felt sorry for Malfoy. But could I play his little game and be the girlfriend he once had?  
  
He spoke again. "She looked exactly like you. She spoke like you. And when I lost her, I thought she lived through you. That's the reason why I hate you. I tried to fight the feelings I had for you. I'm afraid Father would kill you if he had the hint. That's the reason why I acted indifferently. . . I love you. . ."  
  
I turned around to face him.  
  
//Now, I will look straight into his eyes. Maybe I can do this. . . for him//  
  
"Okay, I'll stay but it's just for the night. Nothing will go beyond tonight"  
  
Malfoy nodded in a morose manner. I didn't expect him to reply but he did.  
  
"Why can't you stay tomorrow night? The next nights even?"  
  
"Malfoy, I'm not a prostitute"  
  
"Then love me just as I love you"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Fletchley?"  
  
"Yes. . . it's him. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4 It's You

Maybe Tomorrow ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It's You  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I continued my claim, "I love him, Malfoy. Loving you both at the same time is not right"  
  
"What is right? Tell me!"  
  
"Loving Justin. . . loving him alone. . ."  
  
"But you feel something for me"  
  
"I do. I won't deny it. Malfoy, don't push me to do a thing that's against my principles"  
  
"I'm not. You already love me and that's what you're denying"  
  
"God Draco you don't understand!"  
  
Malfoy stood shocked. It took a while before he could have said anything.  
  
"You don't call me by my first name"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
//Stupid Hermione! Why did that slip this time?//  
  
"You just did. Come on Granger, I know you want this too. We can keep this relationship a secret. No one will know"  
  
I just shook my head. He didn't get my point. . . the point is, I loved him already. He was the Prince Charming of my fairytale. It wasn't Justin. It was Malfoy--- Draco Malfoy.  
  
I stopped crying. I shut my eyes close. I stood there without moving. All that happened next was spontaneous---no holds barred.  
  
He kissed me once on my lips. I savored it. . . his soft lips touched mine. My eyes opened cautiously to see him looking at me. I felt like I was melting and I bet he felt it. He kissed me again---but I didn't return it. Not now. . .  
  
Malfoy pulled away as he tried to decipher what was wrong. He met his lips again with mine and I didn't move. I didn't even close my eyes. His brow started to rise a bit.  
  
When he tried again, I kissed back.  
  
I was just playing.  
  
I wouldn't let him get me at once.  
  
With much ardor, our lips didn't release the other in its grasp.  
  
I wanted this.  
  
I wanted Malfoy. . .  
  
He wanted me, so deep inside, I'm surrendering myself to him.  
  
//I'm sorry Justin. You didn't treat me right. You didn't respect my decision. . . this is goodbye//  
  
Tears started welling up again I my eyes. By that time, I must have stopped returning Malfoy's amorous kisses.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
I couldn't answer. I can't tell him it was Justin in my mind. I didn't even had the courage to admit I loved him already. . .  
  
. . . in a matter of minutes. . .  
  
. . .which took six years in the making with this thing called "hate". . .  
  
I replied with a more passionate kiss. I made the first move of putting my tongue and slowly licking his sealed lips. I wanted him to let me in. . . and so he did. My tongue entered his mouth slowly and I touched it against his teeth first. . . then his tongue gracefully danced with mine. We circled our tongues as if there was no tomorrow, and we exchanged our liquids as if it was the last.  
  
His hand traveled underneath my shirt to my waist with his caring thumb rubbing against my skin. I pulled his gray top from his waist up and pulled it over his head. I came after starting to unbutton his shirt one after the other rather sluggishly.  
  
"Malfoy, don't ask me anymore questions"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said don't. I can't answer them right now. Not even tonight. . . maybe soon, but not now"  
  
With that, he pushed me to the wall as he melded his body with mine. His arousing erection was touching me on an intimate spot. I got embarrassed though I knew he wouldn't care.  
  
Malfoy locked my wrists over my head with one of his hands as the other hand traveled where he could touch me. He leaned in for a longer kiss. He bit my lip in an affectionate way.  
  
I wanted to touch him all over like one of his hands was doing but he wouldn't let me.  
  
Malfoy was in charge.  
  
He pushed himself more to me and I felt myself getting hotter by the second. I felt myself getting wet down there with that tingly sensation only he could bring.  
  
Then he placed his warm palm over my cheek, tracing it down my neck. . .  
  
Further down the limited space between my expecting breasts. . .  
  
He stopped there and faintly moved his hand to one of my breasts, and he cupped it with my already taut nipple protruding through the thin fabric of my bra.  
  
He gave it a bit of a squeeze, then, he released it.  
  
What I knew next was that he was mad fondling it. He groaned in the satisfaction of holding my breasts could bring him.  
  
He slid that working hand down my stomach.  
  
I wanted him to go lower. . .  
  
And he did. . .  
  
He clutched my womanhood in one grasp and I moaned crazed in ecstasy.  
  
I tried to stand but it was simply perfect.  
  
I fell in Malfoy's arm in the mere touch of his hand.  
  
"I haven't done anything Granger", he said with a smirk. I wanted to tell him that I knew THAT though I decided to keep it to myself.  
  
He pushed me back onto the wall and continued his work down there.  
  
He traced over the fabric that covered my wet opening. I felt him smirk again even if I had my eyes shut.  
  
He rubbed his fingers over my knickers and an extreme desire to have it in me flooded my whole entity.  
  
I moaned hard to let him know that I wanted him to continue---but he took it nice and slow. . .  
  
He slid his middle finger beyond the constraint of my knickers and smoothly traced my opening. . .  
  
He trailed his finger back and forth and my knees were trembling in satisfaction. I had to control myself further so I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my face on his shoulder.  
  
Then I felt it. . .  
  
Malfoy was rubbing my wet clit. . . I moaned with every stroke. . . he altered the rhythm and motion when I felt his finger circle over my clit. I heard him groan at every beat that his finger made. . .  
  
Then he stopped. . .  
  
I knew what it meant, so I sighed in consent for him to go in.  
  
Gently, his finger slid inside me and I clutched him tight. He pulled it out and took some distance.  
  
"Are you still okay?", he asked kindly.  
  
I appreciated it for I found sincerity in his words.  
  
I replied in a deep breath. . . "Yeah. . ."  
  
So he tried his luck again and slid his finger in. All I did was embrace him tighter. Malfoy thrust his finger in and out with my breaths getting even deeper.  
  
He stopped for a while and I felt him add another finger inside.  
  
//It hurts though I'm not going to retort. Goddamn Malfoy had bigger fingers than Krum!//  
  
It was getting harder and faster. . .  
  
"Malfoy, stop!"  
  
He raised a brow in reply but he pulled his fingers out. I took my hands down to his chest. . .  
  
He looked at my hand do the work. I reached my goal and I furiously unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled it down.  
  
He watched in amusement as I bent down to take it all off his feet, then I knelt before him, and held him by the waist as I pushed him to the wall.  
  
I'm taking charge.  
  
I cupped his hard erection over his boxers. He grunted, almost in pain with my touch. I didn't want to delay so I pulled his boxers down, revealing a rather larger crotch than usual. . .  
  
I prolonged standing up to face him and said rather naughtily, "I don't want you making any noise okay, baby? I'm going to be busy with my work down here and I wouldn't want to hear anything". I spoke in a sexy, domineering manner.  
  
I got a raised brow in reply. I bet he was thinking that I'd gone crazy.  
  
And so, I started licking his neck while my hand gently fondled his length. He was groaning and grunting with every stroke. . .  
  
I released my hand for some fun and looked at him for any reaction. His eyes were tightly shut and I knew he was expecting me to go harder. Without wasting time, I knelt once more and sucked on his crotch, gently. . . slowly. . . I let my tongue circle around it as my mouth didn't let his manhood go.  
  
He grunted mad and I must've chuckled on such display. I never saw a Malfoy be in that state of submission because of a woman.  
  
As I sucked on his penis, I rubbed his balls in a circular motion---driving him more insane.  
  
"Shhhh. . . you're getting noisy", I told him only to get cursed back.  
  
"Fuck you Granger!"  
  
"Then fuck me!"  
  
//I never thought I could utter such word. It sounded awful! I'm not good in cursing. Come to think of it, I don't curse at all!//  
  
He quavered as I did not stop from sucking. He suddenly put his hand over my shoulder and told me, "Let's do this at the same time"  
  
I didn't protest.  
  
I just watched him sit on the floor and he lain there, beckoning me to go on top. I positioned myself doggy-style and faced his hard penis in full erection. . . my pussy on top of his face.  
  
I took my shirt off and he took my knickers afterwards. . .  
  
Then we got down to business. . .  
  
Malfoy pulled my hips closer to his face then he started to lick my clit while holding the obstruction aside. I sucked on his crotch and we were both groaning, grunting in every short, deep breath.  
  
His tongue was so good that I buried his face more as I pushed my hips deeper onto his face. He feasted on my wet pussy hungrily as I was back to holding his erection in my grasp.  
  
My knees were failing me that my weight started boring onto him. He pushed me to the side and took his shirt off too. Malfoy turned me around and unlocked my bra with his teeth.  
  
//Oh my, when did he start doing that?//  
  
It was my first time to have my bra unlocked by someone's teeth. Neat really.  
  
Malfoy turned me around once more so that I was facing him. He pulled me up on the wall and carried me to his desk. He brushed his books away and placed me on top. Now that we were completely naked, I started to blush. He noticed it so he shut all the lights with only the moon as our guide through the shadows.  
  
I rested my back on the wall as he licked on my aching nipple. He held my other breast, gently fondling it. Then I suddenly felt him giving my other nipple a pinch. I winced in pain. It was a relief as I reckon he felt that I was in pain so he just rubbed it caringly. So he was licking my other nipple when he took over the other one and started to give it small bites. A few moments more and I felt him coming back up to my face and kissing me. He pushed himself to me as his one hand held his erection over my opening. He brushed it back and forth and I grew hornier than ever. I wanted him to enter, so I took his hand that held his crotch and motioned to shove it inside. In the faint light that fell on our bodies, I saw an evil smirk.  
  
So he entered. . .  
  
It was so painful that tears started to fall from my eyes. I didn't really intend to cry but the burning sensation down there was too hard to bear.  
  
"God granger, you're so tight! I thought you often do this!"  
  
Still inside me, I replied, "Not as often as you think!"  
  
I sobbed and at last he got it that I was in pain. He pulled it out and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry"  
  
I snorted.  
  
//MALFOY APOLOGIZING?! That was SO wrong!//  
  
"It's okay. I didn't expect you to be THAT big"  
  
He laughed at what I said---a child-like, innocent laugh. . .  
  
"Then now you know how BIG Pansy's hole is!"  
  
That made me laugh even though my breathing was fast and deep---his was the same. I didn't expect Malfoy to have such humor. It amused me that even in the middle of the intercourse, with our bodies sweaty and our chest pounding hard, he even had the time to joke and laugh around.  
  
Malfoy kissed me on the forehead before we decided to continue.  
  
"Granger, I have one question and I hope the answer wouldn't wait until tomorrow. . . Do you love me?. . . What I mean is, is that, why did you agree to do this with me tonight?"  
  
In the amount of moonlight, I saw him blush.  
  
I didn't want to delay the answer as well. . . he had to know.  
  
"I've been searching for the perfect man for me. . . someone who'd ignore me once in a while and would not treat me like a child. I've searched long and hard and when I got the answer, I was overly confounded. . .  
  
It was you. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
here's 4th chappie. REVIEW!  
  
Okay you guys, can't make this for each of you now. Still sick. Terrible. But here it goes!  
  
Thanks to all those who've been reading this fic and I know this is another chapter that will somehow 'irritate' you why the chapter ended like that. It's okay you guys, don't get mad, ayt? If you finish the whole thing up to the 6th chapter, you'll appreciate why I did that. To you guys, thanks again! :  
  
Kara Black  
  
Fiery Slut  
  
GRRRRRR  
  
Macy, Tracy 17, and Rory 14  
  
safire  
  
Julier Rose Granger  
  
PolishPrincess  
  
lisa  
  
heather  
  
mic  
  
dylan  
  
swimcutie  
  
angel_4eva  
  
iKonoKlastik*siNNer  
  
Soccergirl2044  
  
Cleopatra22  
  
dragonsprincess  
  
BIGHARRYFAN  
  
Tanya Mordred  
  
fluffy-chan4  
  
Dawniky  
  
kayla  
  
don't poke elmo  
  
La Te Freaking Da  
  
blue ice  
  
Dragons Spitfire  
  
hahero01  
  
TiGgEr5  
  
Kalia  
  
RuByMoOn17  
  
crmsnheartbr  
  
mouse4112  
  
nikky  
  
Clementina  
  
asianbabygrl03  
  
anonymys  
  
water-princess123  
  
SuperStar4eva88  
  
Erica  
  
DNKYgal lv  
  
tsunami  
  
nameless me  
  
eb1981  
  
again, thanks you guys!  
  
On to the next chapter perhaps? It's almost done! Two chappies to go and gbye for this fic! 


	5. Chapter 5 It's Her

Maybe Tomorrow ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It's Her  
  
************************************************************************  
  
//What am I thinking? Hermione, have you forgotten that Malfoy's drunk? Oh well. . . on second thoughts, he might be able to forget all about what I said anyways//  
  
He's laughing. Laughing so hard my urge to continue what we've been doing started to subside. "God Granger! Are you serious? This must be some kind of a joke", said he as I gave him a death glare in return. I didn't stop from glaring and silence won over him as he tried to read the expressions on my face.  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
  
He didn't reply at once. After a few seconds, he said "No"  
  
"Then why did you laugh? You see Malfoy, this isn't funny because it's true. I wished it could have been a joke but it isn't. You're the guy I've been looking for all these years"  
  
"I just didn't expect it"  
  
I jumped off the desk and he stopped me with a grip on my wrist. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Leaving"  
  
I pulled my hand away and looked for the trace of clothing I left on the floor. He must have watched me as I picked every piece of cloth that I used to wear early that night. I stood then my back hit something from behind. . . someone.  
  
Malfoy was behind me.  
  
"Come on Granger. Don't tell me we're not going to finish what we started here!"  
  
"It's over. Besides, nothing happened here Malfoy. You're drunk and tomorrow morning when you wake up, you've probably forgotten what really happened. . . I couldn't imagine how you were able to talk me into this!"  
  
I was putting my shirt on without my brassiere first. I wanted to get out of that place before I could be pulled back to continue our delusion.  
  
"Granger, I'm not drunk. I was just trying to piss you off when I acted like I wanted to waste myself. I know what I'm talking about and I mean my words well. . . I love you"  
  
"Stop it! Go jack off alone after I leave"  
  
"You love me don't you?"  
  
"Honestly Malfoy, I don't know. Maybe I do have feelings for you but it's not love. I can't live by the legacy your girlfriend left with you. I am not her and I will never replace the space she left empty in your life. I love Justin and that's all you, and even I, have to know"  
  
//Oh God is this right? Can I really leave him here and play numb to what he's saying? For one thing, I love him---a bit, but it isn't enough to make me stay. All I have to focus on right now is Justin. . . Yes, Justin though I know well he betrayed me//  
  
"But he doesn't love you"  
  
"Don't you put words into his mouth!" I started walking away after getting dressed.  
  
"I'm just saying things that came out of his mouth. Granger, Fletchley doesn't love you. He just wanted to get laid with you---you know! Almost every single bloke here wants you in bed after they heard about you and Krum. Well, it's up to you if you won't believe me but what I said was true. He doesn't love you and I do. I'm not expecting you to replace my girlfriend. I loved you for who you are, all your differences from her and your--- come on Granger! Fletchley is playing with you! That's why I didn't let him continue his relationship with you because right from the start, he wasn't serious about you"  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving and don't you dare follow me unless you want the whole school to see you naked. I don't care if they say I came from your room since it's your fault why all the WHORE thing started. Oh I forgot, you're f*cking vain and wouldn't be a bit ashamed to show off your ASSETS. Well, come on", I said sarcastically though deep inside I'm hurting. The longer I stayed, the harder it became to get out of there, and more painful to bear that I'm denying myself from what my heart was beating for.  
  
I pushed open the portrait and walked away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Ron alone by the fireplace.  
  
"So you're done with him?"  
  
"Yes. . . I mean no. Nothing happened"  
  
"What took you so long then? I bet you DID something"  
  
"Technically, something happened, but no, nothing happened"  
  
"Is he good"  
  
"Come on Ron! Don't tell me that you're---"  
  
Ron cut in. "---Jealous"  
  
"And why would you be? Ron, you know I hate Malfoy and nothing can change that. . . whether or not we did it tonight, it meant nothing. He just lied to me through the night"  
  
"Whoa girlfriend! He LIED to you? You wouldn't use such word if you aren't guilty of something"  
  
//God! I forgot I'm his girlfriend!//  
  
"Ron, I don't have time to fight over this"  
  
"I mean nothing to you. Why would I anyway? I'm just a poor scum who's trying to fit in the crowd of filthy rich wizards"  
  
"What are you trying to get at? Ronald Weasley, we're over. I'm officially ending our relationship! Besides, it's all your fault why this had to happen! If you didn't agree to have that bloody stupid chess game with Justin then I wouldn't be used as prize. At the least, you should have done something to win. . . or at least you could've dragged me away from Malfoy's pigs when they were helplessly holding me towards Malfoy's dormitory!"  
  
"Good thing you do. I did that when you agreed to come over the ferret's dormitory. Well go on! Go to your bedroom and sulk on the NOTHING that happened between you and Malfoy"  
  
"I thought you loved me! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"The operative word is LOVED, Hermione. I know you just forced yourself into this relationship"  
  
I was so furious I didn't know where it's all heading us. Maybe now I can stand on my own and voice my claim. "Was there? Fine. I'll leave. Just so you know, I hope you burn in hell!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I walked up steps to my room.  
  
//Whose fault is it anyways? If he won that goddamn wizards' chess game then this wouldn't have happened//  
  
I heard footsteps from behind. The scent was familiar and I knew at once who it was. I pointed a firm finger at the person without looking back. I stopped from walking as well.  
  
"Mione, I---"  
  
"Not a word. Don't give me a word now Harry. I don't need it"  
  
"But---"  
  
"No. Shut it otherwise you could forget that we've ever been friends"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next day came and I wanted to be alone all the more. I didn't even think that Harry would talk to me after what I did the night before. I was so rude.  
  
I was walking to Transfiguration when the vibes suddenly awakened me from my thoughts/ someone was trying to overtake me at the hallway. He passed by and didn't look at me at first.  
  
When the person was a few meters away, he stopped and looked at me nonchalantly. "I see you're alone." I replied blankly, "And so are you"  
  
"Is it about last night?"  
  
"Why would you care Malfoy? Are you trying to piss me off again?"  
  
"No, I can't take it seeing you alone and sad. I for one see you alone in the library until 11pm almost every night if you aren't off having sex with someone, but you don't look a bit like that"  
  
"And how did you know I stay until that time inside the library?"  
  
"Because I follow you around." He paused for a while and then continued on with something that gave me a lot of questions to think about. "If you're glad that you took your decision firmly last night, I reckon you should wear a smile on your face. You're free again"  
  
//Does he know about Ron?. . . or was it about me and HIM?//  
  
"What are you talking about?  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Silence, then he carried on. "Honestly Granger, I don't want to look at you"  
  
"Then don't! No one's forcing you to!" I snapped angrily. How dare he say that!  
  
I looked at him in the eye. On one part, I felt that I was melting by his stare. He seemed to have been reading my mind.  
  
"It's because when I look at you, I remember how it feels to lose my girlfriend again. . . And now---I'm losing you. . ."  
  
"You're not losing me 'coz you never had me"  
  
"I had you last night"  
  
Malfoy turned away and hurried off.  
  
Though he was right, I'm not telling.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Dinner came in fast and I sat at the end of the table with Ginny. She was the only one I felt like talking to.  
  
"Mione, look who's here", whispered Ginny at the same time that Zabbini, Goyle, and Crabbe walked up to Justin's table.  
  
Ginny asked, "Where's Malfoy?" I just shrugged. I never tried to think about his whereabouts. When the three reached Justin, Zabbini leant into Justin's ear to whisper. . . then Justin smiled. An evil smile. . . I didn't like the feel of it so when he stood to leave with the other three, I stopped them even before they could reach the door.  
  
"Hi Justin"  
  
"Uhh. . . What do you want?"  
  
"So, where are you going?"  
  
That was a stupid question! Why did I ever think about asking that?  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm not free tonight. I'm busy", said Justin as the others threw their smiles at me.  
  
"No, I'm just asking where you're heading"  
  
"Out for a walk. Some bitches need some fresh air. If you'll excuse us. . ."  
  
They exited the Great Hall and I followed short. Crabbe saw me from behind and began snickering.  
  
"Justin, where's Malfoy?"  
  
He continued to walk. "Where's Malfoy?" I asked in a higher tone. Justin didn't even look back.  
  
"I asked you, where's Malfoy?"  
  
Justin turned his head towards me, as he didn't stop from walking. He simply glared at me and shifted his face away from me again. I stood there alone feeling there was something wrong going on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
I asked Ginny to come along with me and we went out to the grounds. Though discreetly, we tried to look for Justin and the others. We walked around and we didn't see even a shadow of the ferret.  
  
Then from afar, I heard a groan---a painful groan.  
  
"Gin, let's go that way. Maybe it's them." I pulled Ginny's arm but she didn't let me.  
  
"Hermione, that's the Dark Forest. We can't go in there!"  
  
"Gin, please. It's only once that we'll enter it. No one would know!"  
  
"But doesn't danger hunt you down in there?"  
  
"Come on Gin. Do this for me. Until I know what they're up to, I won't stop looking for a clue. I could smell something fishy"  
  
We walked deep into the forest and heard the painful groans even clearer. Not one of us dared to put on a light from our wands as anyone might see us. A few large trees more and we saw a number of figures from afar.  
  
"I think that's them. Let's get nearer"  
  
We hid behind a tree near enough so that we could hear what was going on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
"I told you that no one is supposed to stay away from the group!" a voice said. Then another one, who seemed to be the one in pain answered, "but you were the on drawing away from me!"  
  
"Look what you've done! Zabbini almost got finished by that Redhead and that filthy Potter! We promised to fight for one another here"  
  
"I know! I was just busy!"  
  
"Lame excuses!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Mione, I'll peep a bit so that we'd know who they're talking to." Ginny peeped and I swear I heard her gasp. She hid behind the tree again, grasping for air. "He's beaten up. . . he's tied onto a tree and blood's all over his face!" The horror in Ginny's face was too much that I asked at once, "Who?"  
  
I asked though I had a very strong feeling who it was. I asked Ginny despite the fact I didn't want to know who Justin's assaulting.  
  
. . . then a punch came. . .  
  
. . .a kick. . .  
  
. . .a set of punches and blows was given to the victim. He was groaning and moaning in pain.  
  
"It's Malfoy. . ."  
  
"NO!" I stood from where I was half-sitting and tried to walk towards them. Ginny pulled me back.  
  
"You can't go there, Mione! You'll be good as dead!"  
  
So as hard as I tried to contain my emotions, I stayed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Have you gone soft, huh? I thought you're tough! Show me now what you're bragging about!"  
  
"What do you care if I've gone soft? I told you, I've always been faithful to our group!"  
  
Justin kicked Malfoy straight at the stomach and he grunted painfully.  
  
"So, I bet you're telling your father about this"  
  
"No. He shouldn't know. He'll kill me!"  
  
"Really? Then I could beat you up further"  
  
I heard Justin slapping Malfoy. It was too much to bear hearing but I can't go in there!  
  
"Malfoy, what's wrong with you? You don't join us in our mishaps. You won't attend drinking sessions with us. You don't gamble for sex anymore. Have you lost your touch?  
  
"I just realized I couldn't go further doing things we used to do. I can't see the point of joining anymore. I've already found the meaning of life and living it"  
  
Laughs. . .  
  
Boisterous guffaws overpowered Malfoy's serious statement.  
  
"What has caused all this? You aren't like this! You're tough, ruthless, and heartless! Now tell me the reason for this foolishness!"  
  
A whip. . .  
  
They were whipping Malfoy mad. I wasn't able to stop myself and so I ran to them at once and showed myself to them. I yelled, "Stop it!"  
  
I stared at Malfoy's pitiful form tied by the tree. I immediately ran to him and held him in my arms. How Justin reacted, I don't know. Actually, I didn't care.  
  
"Please Justin. . . Stop this"  
  
Malfoy looked up and he let out a painful smile at me. Before he lost consciousness, he voiced, "I'm not heartless because I know how to love. . .  
  
It's her. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! 5th chapter and on to the 6th chappie! Oh guys, the sixth chapter is, actually the last. I hope you like this story as much as I had fun writing this one. I'll try to post the last chapter very soon! Please, please hold on! The last line "Maybe Tomorrow" [the title of this fic and the title of the last chappie is actually said by one of the characters. Give a guess who!]  
  
PLEASE review! THANKS to those who keep on dropping anything. I appreciate it. I'll answer ALL your reviews on the last chapter! Ciao! 


	6. Chapter 6 Maybe Tomorrow LAST CHAPTER

Maybe Tomorrow ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 6 [Last Chapter] Maybe Tomorrow  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
I was awakened by voices though I didn't open my eyes. It was Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
"Why did you go with her in there? Besides, why did you allow her?" yelled Ron harshly as I heard poor Ginny weeping in one corner. Harry must have stopped Ron from hurting Ginny as I heard a thud beside my desk.  
  
"Ron, calm down. You will not solve anything if you will keep your voice up"  
  
"Harry, if Hermione didn't hold herself over to protect that ferret, this shouldn't have happened to her! You'll pay one day for this Ginny!"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
I bet that was Ron's hand that hit Ginny.  
  
//What are they talking about? I need to stop Ron. . . wait. . . why does my body hurt?//  
  
I heard Ginny wail and shout in protest. Even if I tried to open my eyes and stop them, I couldn't.  
  
"I tried to stop her I swear! Fletchley gained on her and I couldn't do anything. Crabbe and Goyle got hold of me when Fletchley started to assault her. If Malfoy was conscious I bet he must've done something to protect her!"  
  
Ron's towering voice filled the room again. "Malfoy PROTECT her?"  
  
"Yes! He loves Hermione! That's the reason why they assaulted Malfoy last night. If you only saw how pitiful he looked like, you'd believe him. I tell you Ron, Malfoy loves her. Believe me!"  
  
Another slap.  
  
"Nonsense! He wouldn't love her! That's absolute rubbish! He couldn't love Hermione. Malfoy isn't capable of feeling that way. . .it is I who loved her all these time!"  
  
Harry interrupted, "Ron, hush up. You might wake Hermione up"  
  
I felt my lips involuntary move at last and I was able to speak. "I'm awake" I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, though taking a lot of strength from me. It took a lot of effort to suppress the body ache. I saw Ron look at me and then he turned away towards the door. He walked a few steps when . . .  
  
"Ron. . ." I called him. He looked back at me. "Malfoy has a heart. He never looked that low of you to think that you're not capable of loving. You're worse than he used to be. You're more judgmental than he was. It's better that he was able to find himself out of his group because he saw what was wrong. . . he saw himself being in that group as something wrong. And you. . . you always claimed that you were right. . . Ronald Weasley, I loathe even at the thought of you"  
  
Ron exited without a word. Yes, my own words were harsh just as his but he deserved them. It daunted on me that at that time I came to understanding someone who used to be my enemy. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
I went to the hospital wing. I knew Malfoy was there. My body was still sore that time but I didn't object. I was wrong in not believing him. It was bad that I had to know the truth the hard way. All my mind told me as I walked my every step was that Malfoy was the man that I have been searching for all these years. . . and that I loved him. . . more than I did Ron or Justin. . .  
  
In my hand clutched was a bouquet of fresh flowers. I replaced the ones beside Malfoy's bed. He was sleeping the time I entered so I got the chance to look at him long enough.  
  
The man that I ignored. . .  
  
The man that used to be my enemy. . .  
  
The man that was always my lover. . .  
  
I stared at the wounds that covered most of his body. He was badly beaten. I couldn't understand why his company had to do that. Malfoy didn't deserve to be beaten. All the more he didn't deserve it because the reason was I. I felt so bad that the night we spent together wasn't able to persuade me in believing him.  
  
Draco Malfoy loved me and I didn't believe him.  
  
I was unfair.  
  
Close-minded  
  
And stubborn. . .  
  
I always am anyway.  
  
A very strong force controlled me the time I heard him groan the same agonizing groan in his dream. As if it was all meant to be, my hands immediately took his though I knew it would hurt him. Even his hands were bruised.  
  
"I'm here Draco. . .", I whispered ever so softly, as if have no courage to say the words at all. Then I felt my warm tears on my burning skin. It was too much to bear. It was my fault why he had to suffer. Was it really? Was loving me offensive to Justin in any way?  
  
My head fell to our hands that were clasping each other. I started to cry. . . cry for the enemy I once had.  
  
//I didn't expect you to love me for real. I was selfish not to believe. Now I know that you meant your words well. Justin never loved me. I should have known. How could I make it up to you? How you suffered to be beaten! If you only know, it hurts me twice as much now to see you like this. Please forgive me for all the trouble. . . if only I believed you. I love you Draco. . . far more than you could imagine//  
  
"I love you. . .", I said in between painful sobs. I talked to him in his sleep. At that time, I didn't know how to think well. . . that a lot of things happened in only two nights. . .  
  
I lifted my head, his hands still in my grasp. As soon as my eyes rested on his angelic face, I found him already staring at me. He gave my hands a kind squeeze. He even managed to give me warm grin.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked me at once. I didn't answer. He didn't know what he was talking about! He's beaten and he was bloody asking me why I was acting like that!  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For this. They shouldn't have done this to you"  
  
He smiled again. A warmer one.  
  
"No worries. Besides, it doesn't hurt much anymore. Madam Pomfrey took good care of me the whole night and I'm glad that I'm fast recovering"  
  
Such kind words came out of his mouth. There was no hint of the old Draco Malfoy. . . or was it the façade of the cocky, handsome, blonde-haired student of Slytherin that I'm talking about? Perhaps the old Draco Malfoy and the real Draco Malfoy were two different persons. . . I don't know.  
  
"Why did you let them do this to you? You could easily beat them up! Why didn't you protect yourself from them?"  
  
"If that would make them happy, I'd let them. Don't worry. It's nothing much"  
  
"Nothing much? Draco, get back to your senses will you? They almost killed you! I thought you were dead before they got hold of me!"  
  
I was expecting him to retort, instead, he gave me an evil smirk in return. I asked, "Why do you have that smirk on your face?"  
  
"It's you", he said then he laughed a bit.  
  
"Do I look funny at all? You always laugh at me!"  
  
"You called me Draco again", he said flatly.  
  
I swear my eyes grew wide that time. It slipped before and that was the second time he caught me. Before I could say anything, he spoke.  
  
"It's okay. I wouldn't mind you calling me by my first name"  
  
"Er, okay. Then you could call me by my first name as well. Draco, I---"  
  
He put a finger on my lips. "Hermione, I know." He smiled again. I never expected him to have such charming smile aside from his evil smirk.  
  
//What is he thinking? He couldn't be sure that I love him. . . could he?//  
  
A group of four bastards entered the infirmary. Before they could have gotten any nearer Draco, I walked up to them and blocked their way. "You're not going any near him again Justin. I won't let you"  
  
Justin said, "You're pathetic Hermione. Don't tell me you love him already!" He scoffed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to him." Justin shoved me to the side and rushed to Draco's bed. "We're on our way to detention. After that, we're packing. We were expelled, if that makes your miserable state a bit more comforting. Now are you happy? I tell you Malfoy, you're just as pathetic as the Mudblood. You would certainly look good together!" he mocked and then turned towards the door and left without another spat in mind. Zabbini followed short while Crabbe and Goyle discreetly ran towards Draco on the bed. "Hey Malfoy, we're friends right? Perhaps you could persuade Professor Dumbledore to consider us staying please! Your Father could help. Our father and yours have been colleagues for years now. Fletchley just forced us to follow him because you weren't in-charge anymore", pleaded Crabbe as his porky hands clutched Draco's arm.  
  
Draco just smirked at them and brushed Crabbe's meaty hands off him. "No, I'm sorry but I can't help you. . . I mean, I wouldn't help you. I won't. Well go with your new boss! He can take care of you two. Now leave!"  
  
The two left looking as if they've lost a huge bet. I walked back to Draco again.  
  
"You're still harsh", I said in a gentle voice, cautious and careful not to anger him any further. It could get pretty nasty with his fury coming out.  
  
"I'll always be. They deserve to get expelled. I don't need them anymore. The year's almost ending and we would be having our work soon so I don't really use them that much. I could defend myself anyway"  
  
"By the way, where are you planning to work? Did the Ministry offer you any position? I was sent this letter for a job though I refused it"  
  
"I don't have an exact idea though I know I wouldn't want to associate with wizards the rest of my life. How about you?"  
  
"I think I'll work in some muggle place. I liked the work offered me at the Ministry but I as well want a normal life without wizards. Would you consider working in some Muggle office?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked. He took silence and carried on. "Hermione, do you really want a normal life without wizards?"  
  
"Um, yeah. . ."  
  
"How about me for an exception?"  
  
//Where's he getting at?//  
  
"Maybe I could consider that. We could work together, you know"  
  
"I didn't mean just work. I meant your life. . . would you consider me as a part of your life?"  
  
"Are you proposing for marriage?"  
  
"I could say I am", he said as my heart fluttered and my stomach got the old butterflies.  
  
"You should live a few more weeks and I could give you an answer"  
  
"A few more works it is then"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Weeks passed so fast and I enjoyed every single day of it. Draco and I were seen together and at first, it was something to talk about but soon everyone didn't mind at all. I was glad about that.  
  
Ron and I got to be friends again after about a million times that Harry convinced him to patch it up with me. Well no, Draco and I never shared the night together again.  
  
//Maybe I could wait a little bit more//  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Graduation ball.  
  
The night I waited for all those time. I was wearing an elegant maroon ball gown that matched Draco's red shirt underneath his golden robe. Well I think it was a lot of Draco out of his character to wear Gryffindor's color but I guess he just wanted to match his clothes with mine. That was sweet. Anyway, I must have looked quite good since Draco was staring at me the whole night.  
  
The Final Dance for the top students was then to come in a few minutes. Of course, it was Draco and I. I was sitting beside him, having a drink of some wine when I felt I was getting sick.  
  
"Um, Draco I'll just go to Madam Pomfrey. I think I'm having a headache. I'll be back" I stood from my seat and so did he.  
  
"I'm going with you"  
  
"No, I could manage. You stay here. Everyone wants to talk to you. Go socialize with them." I teased.  
  
He held my hand. "Come on Hermione. This it the last night that we will be together so I'll take care of you, ayt?"  
  
I nodded and so we went to the hospital wing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
I was led to somewhere Draco couldn't se me and so Madam Pomfrey did the works. She told me what was it with me and so I was released. I met Draco again and he got hold of my hand at once.  
  
"So what did she say? What's wrong?"  
  
I smiled. "It's just a headache. Nothing serious"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
The Final Dance came and Draco and I waltzed in the middle of the eager students who were fondly watching us. It was about to end when Draco had the courage to initiate a conversation.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow. You told me before to live a few more weeks to wait for your reply"  
  
"I know"  
  
"So what's your answer?"  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"Goddamn Hermione we won't see each other after this unless we work in the same place", said Draco with a hint of panic.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told me something. . . she told me the answer"  
  
"How could she answer for you? I though you're smarter than that to have a mind of your own on matters like this!"  
  
I smiled. I didn't know how he would react if I told him my answer. I bowed my head and put on a frown. "Draco, I'm s---"  
  
"I knew it. You wouldn't marry me. You still think I'm not serious"  
  
I glared at him and he gave me a 'what-did-I-do?' look.  
  
"Could you let me finish first?" I asked as I rolled my eyes away. I then stared back at him.  
  
His silence told me he was ready to listen. "I'm sure you could live for some more months. . ."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Sure thing, I could wait for months but I don't even know where you live so how am I going to get your answer?"  
  
The music was fading and I thought'd be best to break it to him already. "Maybe you could live some more months for me and the baby"  
  
He stopped at once and the music had already faded and another song was on. The students started to join us on the dance floor. Draco clutched my hand firmly with an expectant look on his face. "So. . . you're pregnant"  
  
"Yes and I reckon you could live longer than months for us in a separate house from our parents"  
  
I enjoyed looking at the expressions on his face. It was full of emotions. . .  
  
"So, it's a yes?"  
  
"Hm. . ." I sounded as rested my head on his lean chest. I felt his heartbeat fast it seemed he was being chased after.  
  
"God Hermione I love you. . ."  
  
I lifted my head to meet his beautiful eyes with mine.  
  
"I love you too Draco"  
  
He pulled me away from the crowd and I asked him at once, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Away from them all. I want to spend this night with you. . . with you alone"  
  
"But Draco, I'm not feeling well. I might puke on you or something. . . or is it you want me to take back my answer?"  
  
I raised a brow as I knew I would win. He frowned like a little child and said, "Fine, let's just go out for some fresh air"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
We walked by the lake with all the wonderful stars twinkling, shining bright over us. He sat by a tree and rested his back against it. He motioned for me to sit on his lap and so I did as told. I merely laid my head on his shoulder burying my face by his neck while feeling the warmth that he emitted.  
  
"How did it happen? I mean, we didn't continue doing it that night. Maybe I'm not the father of your child. . . it could be Fletchley or Weasley"  
  
"You're stupid." I answered faintly. Somehow, my headache was being taken away by the mere thought that I lay safely in Draco's arms. Nothing else could have been more comforting. . .  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"I know"  
  
"You're stubborn"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"I know", then we laughed at our silly conversation.  
  
"Draco, Madam Pomfrey told me that it was in the middle of the intercourse when you got--- when you got inside me that something spilled"  
  
"How would she know that?"  
  
"She's a wizard. She knows"  
  
"Couldn't we do it tonight? I really want to be with you"  
  
"We already are. . . and as if we're not to live in one house soon. By the way, I'll just give you my address and contact numbers later, or maybe tomorrow morning, whichever is convenient"  
  
"Excuse me, we're not going to live in a house, with how simple the word 'house' seems to be. . . as such, I have my own mansion and that's where we'll live"  
  
I laughed. Draco would never change. He would always be that arrogant, ferret boy.  
  
"Then it's settled. Maybe you could come home to my parents' house then we'll tell them about this. I see there's not much trouble with your mother since she's been against the Death Eaters from the start and doesn't believe in what you MALFOYS believe in, and your father is most probably to rot in Azkaban" Draco wanted to retort but I didn't give him the chance. I continued. "But I'm telling you, we're getting married before I give birth. I want my child to be legitimate"  
  
"No problem dear. After we tell your parents, if they'd give their consent, we'll be moving in to my mansion. . ." Silence. "Uh, Hermione, can't we do it tonight? It won't take long", said Draco as he had this huge plastered smirk playing on his lips. Funny. He was dying to get laid again. Couldn't blame him. He told me he didn't do it since the night we did it. . .  
  
"No, I have a major headache right now and you can't force me to do it tonight. . ." I put up a smug look and then smirked myself as I said. . .  
  
"Maybe tomorrow. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*turns around and gives a curtsy*  
  
WOW as in W-O-W!  
  
At last! I'm done! YAY! What could I say? I'm breathing quite better now. It was hard having it all over your head. All the pressure of finishing all your fics. . . I mean, it's such a huge relief. And to have this end here makes me a bit sad as well. This is my most-prized fic since this got the most reviews. . . prolly because of its sexual content and yeah, the plot. Whatever it is, my utmost thanks to all who read and dropped reviews, nice and not-so-nice alike. Thank you very much! You guys inspire me to write. Now, all I ask of you guys is to check out my other fics and support it as much as you did to this one. My latest one is prolly one of the most detailed when it comes to the account of the deed. It's entitled "Nothing in the Wind". It's a one-shot fic. You get everything in there. Warning for that one: it's incest content might make you sick so if you aren't into it, better not read. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Nonetheless, it's one of the best pairings I've encountered. I never expected to write a fic for that one. By the way, it's DracoXNarcissa. It's fun that way. So please, PLEASE, read that one and drop a review.  
  
Love you all guys! Hotsleekeyz  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is the list, I hope I wouldn't miss on one. I will not answer those I've already answered before ayt? On to the list. . .  
  
Asianbabygrl03 at Chapter 1  
  
Anonymys (crybabusa21@yahoo.com) at 2  
  
Water-princess123 at 2  
  
Fiery Slut at 2  
At 2 [a threesome is nice. . . perhaps on a sequel? *wink* nah, I think that's too much guys in bed if hermione ever gets laid with Justin again when she's already married with Draco. . . or about to get married, for that matter]  
At 3 [haha. Your frustrations are no more existent now is it? Lol. Your reviews do keep me laughing from time-to-time. Thanks!]  
At 4 [ I don't intend to arouse people here! Ah, so there goes your frustration again! Haha. YOUR moment you mean? Lmfao. I'm kidding yo]  
At 5 [no no! no flattery please! *hidesundermydesk* I can't take praises well, sorry. I feel like you're just winding me up. So anyway, I don't think you are since you've gone through this far of reading my fic. Hehe. Sorry, no more smut on 6th chappie! Just check out on my other fics perhaps? Yeah. That'd be great]  
At 6 [lol. I was just being careful. I already lost two fics here because of its contents. No more cuts there!]  
At 6 [how far have you gone with "highly attracted"? have you gone with the account of the deed there?]  
At 6 [that must be the first time I saw that your review didn't have anything sexual. . . lol.]  
  
SuperStar4eva88 at 2  
  
Erica (Nspongebabie@aol.com) at 2  
  
DKNYgal at 2  
  
Lv at 2  
  
Kara Black at 1  
At 2 [I'm glad that you do like the story. You're welcome]  
At 4 [done dear!]  
  
mic (MARSx432@AOL.com) at 1  
at 3 [done dear!]  
at 4 [oh god! "beautiful" you say? I can't really see where you guys' words fit in! thanks so much!]  
at 5 [updated!]  
  
nikky at 1  
at 2 [done dear!]  
at 5 [going, going, done!]  
  
Kayla (mineforalltime@hotmail.com) at 1  
At 3 [ I assure you, I tried to update "really really soon" but my sched didn't allow me. Well anyway, here's the finished fic all for you guys!]  
  
Tsunami at 1  
  
Nameless me at 1  
  
Eb1981 at 1  
  
Hahero01 at 3 [thanks!]  
  
TiGgEr5 at 3 [must agree with you with that]  
  
Dragonsprincess at 3 [it's finished now. I hope you like it]  
At 2 [done! Im glad you find this pretty good. . . though hurrying didn't come in the picture. Lol]  
At 4 [teehee. Now im flattered. . . is this fic something to love? *dances*]  
At 5 [done dearie!]  
  
Swimcutie at 3 [done dear!]  
At 2 [thanks!]  
At 4 [ack! No my fic is not yummy! No! (lol. Im kidding)]  
At 5 [thank you very much *bows* and whatever happens to Justin? Aw, too bad he's going to be expelled on the last chappie!]  
At 3 [lemon fics are those with smut. Bad ffnet took two of my fics away! Boohoo!]  
  
Dawniky at 3 [at your service madame]  
At 4 [I say "poor draco" too]  
At 5 [thanks!]  
At 6 [no need to go to affnet]  
  
Kalia at 2 [I did!]  
  
RuByMoOn17 at 2 [done dear!]  
At 5 [no problemo!]  
  
Crmsnbeartbr at 2 [wow. I never thought something bad as this did become better. Lol]  
  
Mouse4112 at 2 [done dear!]  
  
Clementina at 2 [I do love d/h shipping as well]  
  
Joanna (jojo242007@yahoo.com) at 4 [done dear!]  
  
BIGHARRYFAN at 4 [yay! Two lovers for my fic! I'd say you really are a BIG harry fan.lol]  
  
TATs at 2 [now someone thinking I did add some humor to the fic IS something. Hm. Thanks!]  
  
Fluffy-chan4 at 4 [I know I know, I wanted it to be sad that way. Must've been successful on that bit.]  
  
Dont poke elmo (tennis.babe@verizon.net) at 3 [done dear!]  
  
Rory and Ryan 14 at 3 [just did!]  
At 4 [ah, there's not much to tell about the girl. I just added her on so that there could be a basis for Draco to feel that way]  
  
La Te Freaking Da at 3 [thanks!]  
  
Blue ice at 3 [done dear!]  
  
NumbPrincess at 3 [ I don't know if you were sarcastic but nevertheless thank you]  
  
Dragons*Spitfire at 3 [I must agree. If you want, I could send you a document saying why Draco and Hermione could be a couple and be shipped at all costs. Lol. I found it on one site on the net. Well yeah, thanks anyway. I'll try to drop by your fic soon!]  
  
GRRRRRR at 4 [pardon me for that. I do have a lot of things in my head, though not necessarily fitting for the first fics I've done so I end up adding and adding another story so just to put all my thoughts onto something. I guess you're the type who doesn't want to read on installments and prefer reading all in one sitting. Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my stories]  
  
Safire at 4 [im taken aback by your word "great". Wow. . . thanks anyway! It's done dear!]  
  
Ms. Bitch at 4 [oh, im sorry im one of those writers who are fond of writing cliffhangers and it just so happened you dropped at one story that's full of it. Lol. I'd say "brilliant" is too much of a word but my ultimate thanks goes off to you. Thanks!]  
  
Polish Princess at 4 [done dear!]  
At 5 [I do hope you check at the last chappie! Thanks!]  
  
Lisa at 4 [wow. Im getting too much nice words from you guys. Now there's "awesome" that my mind needs to process. I can't see where you guys' words fit in! but thanks anyway!]  
  
Heather at 4 [brief and sweet. Thanks!]  
  
Dylan at 4 [brief review. Thanks! (there's a brief reply. Kidding yo)]  
  
Angel_4eva (tomoyo_and_eriol@Hotmail.com) at 4 [I hope I'd get the chance to mail you on the updates. Im managing a lot of fics right now but I'd try to fit you in there. Your review sort of got buried so I never got the bit of it and forgot about mailing you. Sorry, I didn't mean it that badly! I was just overwhelmed. But I think you're already on my friends' list on msn. I'll check you up]  
  
IKonoKlastiK*sinner at 4 [you've given me a hard time to type your username! Ack! Lmfao. And yup2! Draco loves hermione indeed. I'd agree with you there, hermione must forget Justin. . . anyday!]  
  
Soccergirl2044 at 4 [done dear!]  
At 6 [just did!]  
  
Cleopatra22 at 3 [now there's "writing skills" to deal with. You guys are really making me dizzy with your complements! Thanks! And yes, that made me SMILE BIG!]  
  
Safire-89 at 5 [who perfect man? Who? (lmfao. Im kidding) I didn't intend Draco to be a marysue. Is he? Well I guess perhaps, "perfect" in the sense that he's good-looking and all. . . lmfao. Thanks!}  
  
Evilsushi at 5 [I like your username! Is it really descriptive? Honestly, this fic made me lose my feeling for writing. Somehow I felt like this wasn't good enough that I had to stop myself from writing for some time. Well im thankful this met your standards but if I get the time I'd rewrite this and make some enhancements. Perhaps make it MORE descriptive? Lol]  
  
Boxergal (girlygirlboxer@cs.com) at 5 [thanks!]  
  
Beebopodiggity at 3 [done dear!]  
At 5 [yes! Draco IS hot. . . no, I correct that, he is HOTNESS, and may I add that Tom Felton suits Draco well. Lmfao]  
  
Apollonia2 at 5 [well you're right! Hermione isn't a virgin anymore though she didn't do it often so yeha, she was hurt that time with Draco, and add to that, I made Draco get the good bit---the perfect d*ck *hidessomewhere,anywhere* (ack!my virgin mind! Ack! Lol)]  
  
HPFanatics311 at 5 [thanks!]  
At 4 [lol]  
At 4 [it's done dear! thanks!]  
At 6 [I did!]  
At 6 [very persistent you are!}  
  
WhisperStarlight at 4 [ done dear!}  
  
2 at 4 [done dear done dear done dear done dear done dear done dear done dear done dear done dear! Now your persistence made me type the same way you did! Lol]  
  
BaByGiRl at 4 [no, no! not the coolest story please! I feel like I've done something wrong! I'm sorry, im not good with compliments. I feel like it's all sarcasm but thanks really! ]  
  
Someonelse at 4 [yep! Twists and turns it is! Well yeah, hermione is a tad OoC. Im kinda tired with her being the canon character she is in the books so I added that bit of spice in her. Thanks!]  
  
Sea-Shell123 at 4 [im glad!]  
  
Sweetie2 at 5 [thanks!]  
  
Hannah at 1 [yeah, I missed on that part. So anyway, this is fanfiction. So, I sort of screwed justin's identity and made him into a pureblood. Well I guess he could still be a muggleborn and the reason why draco would hang out with him is the reason that he's good-looking and is also a lady-killer just like him! Lol thanks for that!]  
  
ShortyBabe at 5 [wow! Too many nice words! Thanks!]  
  
Meagan (rtgoschick48@stny.rr.com) at 5 [I'll check on it! Thanks!]  
  
Befuzzled at 5 [thanks! Done dearie!]  
  
FEAngerl258 at 5 [here at your command!]  
  
Dirty.B at 5 ["next one" is up!]  
  
Mareanguis at 5 [lol]  
  
Red Queen 1 at 4 [done dearie!]  
  
Carmilla Zabini at 5 [haha. Wild? Thanks for the compliments!]  
At 3 [wow! Thanks for the kind words! This one's finished, as you can see and "In a Blur" is supposed to be finished. Ive done typing it only that ffnet still doesn't allow me to upload new chappies. They blocked me for some time as ive lost one of my fics because of its "contents". I don't see the point why they have to include R here when they don't allow the account of the deed to be put in detail! *hmph*]  
At 4 [I just did it dear. Hah. I can do cliffhangers anytime!lol]  
  
Natpriestess at 6 [haha! No more cuts there!]  
At 5 [thanks!]  
  
FoxyChic4u at 6 [done dear!]  
  
CLaRiZ-07 at 6 [ back to the uncut! Im just being careful as ive lost two fics here at ffnet already. I don't want to lose this one after the tons of reviews. I don't know whats wrong with ffnet but I do think the rating of my fics could all be R and it didn't go a bit overboard. Don't know really. Thanks!]  
At 5 [oh, that's prolly because I have the default chapter as the whole PLOT and SETTING chapter, so to speak, I started first chapter on the second chapter, so that's why your review for the 5th chapter was put as in the 6th. Sorry for the confusion. I took the default chapter out. Ffnet are taking out fics with those unnecessary chapters]  
  
Lasy Narcissa Malfoy at 6 [oh, you did check on that too? I don't open my account there that often. Sorry. It has changed dearie! And done!]  
  
Wizardingdilemma at 6 [ done dear! No need to go to aff.net!]  
  
FoxyChic4u at 3 [thanks!]  
  
Jess at 2 [yes! There's more and more's done!]  
  
Sexystilletos13 at 5 [thanks so much!]  
  
Sara at 5 [I did!]  
  
Prettyk at 5 [done dearie!]  
  
Sexluver at 5 [that's prolly because you've checked it out on adultfanfiction, have you? No, my work is original and if you've read something that's exactly the same as mine and it's not me, kindly inform me. I also go under the name execratus_insomniac at other sites. I think that could be confusing---well not unless someone DID copy my work.*argh* Thanks!]  
  
Ceres Vesta at 5 [thanks!]  
  
CrazeePurpleMonkey at 5 [thanks!]  
  
DRaCoS lUvA at 5 [it's done dearie!]  
  
I love tom at 5 [no no! not the best please! Not the best! Never! I as such look up to a lot of other writers! Im a normal! (sorry, cant take compliments well)]  
  
Raven's Faithful Sidekick at 4 [thanks. I think I know you personally. . . hm. Who are you?]  
  
Captain Alex Falcon at 4 [lol. I agree]  
  
ScRiBbLrOfDrEaMs at 4 [just did!]  
  
Miyashiko at 6 [ sorry for the confusion but the last chapter is chapter 6, not seven. Ive removed the default chapter before the 1st chapter so that there's no confusion anymore. I agree. I thought that if someone known to be hard suddenly said that there was the reason why he knew how to love, was actually there, then he'd say "It's her. . .", man---melting.]  
  
Catherincat20 (catherinecat20@yahoo.com) at 6 [done!]  
  
Pinkbrat at 6 [done dearie!]  
  
Sweet_77_thang@yahoo.com at 6 [I did!]  
  
Hopelessly devoted to Draco (mermaidcuttie@yahoo.com) at 6 [I'll get back to you! I do hope I'd be able to inform you]  
  
Kawaii Wolf at 6 [thanks! And oh, I do know that kawaii in Japanese is beautiful or pretty. I as such have a bit of Japanese in my head since my mum's business is based there. Well, if it isn't Japanese, now you know. Lol. Im kidding yo]  
  
Anime4u2 at 6 [no! please don't cry! . . . I haven't seen any review from you before. Well anyway, thanks for dropping one! You guys inspire me!]  
  
Draco_Fan at 6 [lol. . . I did!]  
  
Draco 4 eva at 6 [done dear!]  
  
Lily Bell at 6 [it's done dearie!}  
  
Dracocrazy4eva at 1 [done dear!}  
  
SO THERE YOU have it! I know I still missed out on the recent reviews. . . I haven't checked them out and made a copy on my pc. I take time out to the internet café and do my business there, hah. But this coming week im gonna get my inet access! Yay! That means, I could update more and more! Whippee! Anyway, happy holidays to you all. I hope you did enjoy the vacation! [and now im gonna sulk on my school requirements. . .lmfao] CIAO!  
  
One last thing! I want to add you all guys on my friends' list on msn, yahoo, friendster, and myspace! So whoever comes first, you or me, to add the other, my name is kaye cruz and the email addy is kayebong39@hotmail.com (for msn, friendster and myspace) and kayebong39@yahoo.com for yahoo messenger. I think that's easy to memorize unlike the other mail accounts I have (I have 9emails al-in-all. Hehe. Just having fun with that) *MWAHMWAHMWAH!* 


End file.
